


Pearls from the Orient

by lilmissravingwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissravingwriter/pseuds/lilmissravingwriter
Summary: As a newly anointed mage and head of a platoon, there is only so much Diana could do before she finally gets to her breaking point. What with being thrown into a completely new environment with strange people and strange laws — not to mention having to train 5 talented but wild, young ladies and keeping up with her own training — going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a 7-year exchange program doesn’t seem like such a good thing after all. Add to that the crazy things that’s been going on around the castle, the quest she had been given and the secrets she’s keeping… will she be able to hold it all without harming others nor herself?East mets West AU with secrets and friendships and lots of magic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's your local writer Pavia. Well, this is the first time I'm writing a full-length fanfiction, and though it'snowhere near as I'd want it to be I felt the strong urge to share it and so here it is... there's only two chapters for now and it's an East meets West AU but I hope someone likes it! Kindly give feedback so I can have an idea what to improve. Thanks!

"You really have to do this, don't you?"

Her eyes were soulless, her demeanor defeated in every possible way. There was only the faintest glimmer of faith that shone through those dark orbs, but it wasn't enough to drive away the darkness that's basically consumed her. She had only one choice left - yield to the inevitable; let herself be prey to the most gruesome amd immoral crime that could ever be committed to a woman. She was a vixen trapped in the viper's den, fighting not to resign to death. Oh, how could he have done such a thing to a fair creature.

It was an unusual thing, and she was an unusual woman. Something that is rarely seen and nothing like he has ever encountered before. She sat there, bruised and battered with hair sticking out on all angles; bits of bones and joints still cracked and soul torn from the repeated inflictions of the cruciatus, but so exquisite and so irresistible under the moonlight. Ironically, that just made him more averse yo what had to be done. He tried to stop himself from taking a foot forward; to find some excuse to not do this horrible act, but then again, his life would be damned if he does not do what the Dark Lord desires. She is a gift - his gift, and the dark lord will tear him to pieces if he ever found out that the girl was let go unharmed.

He took a step, and another one, and one more, until he was hovering over her, his skin invading hers.

"I'll be gentle" he murmured as he somewhat unwillingly tasted the lips that were not even once for him to taste. She was... sweet, as invigorating as the nectar or the ambrosia of the gods, yet her tears were of bitter regret. He averted his gaze from her face, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to see this through if he focused on her eyes.

He worked his way downward, working it gently at first as he had promised, but soon the sweet sense of her intoxicated him and with the aid of his strong mental barriers, forgets himself - savoring her, not leaving any inch of her unlicked, until he was moving of his own accord like some wild beast unleashed. Until he did not know what he was doing, because he was too drunk on her and how her skin felt against his. Until he could no longer see the tears and hear the pleas that echoed through that chamber. Until he was a monster that ravaged and killed.

It was only after the ordeal that he had realized what he had done - realized what kind of monster he let loose and what havoc it created. He had taken he. Forcefully, and unmerciful and against her own will. He destroyed her. He had spared her, in a way, but he killed her all the same. Killed her in a way that was much more painful than physical death. This woman, this divine creature who had done nothing wrong save to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, is now tainted by the touch of his skin, infected by his penetration, his unwanted desire, murdered by his sinful self. He was a monster. The vilest of all monsters.

"I'm sorry." That was all he could croak out as he looked at her eyes, her battered body shivering because of what he did. "I'm sorry"...

 

Severus bolted out of bed with sweat running down his face. He breathed heavily, body trembling in fear and hands frantically reaching out to find something to hold on to. He stumbled onto the floor, the soft carpet feeling alien against his skin. He squinted his eyes and reached for his wand frantically, belatedly recognising the raven curtains of his four poster bed and the green fire cackling in the ebony fireplace. There were a bunch of books on the study table in the left corner, next to an empty glass and a bottle of firewhiskey. A wave of comfort washed over him as he realized he was at Hogwarts, and not at his room in Spinner's end.

Sighing, he plopped back down on the bed, clutching his knees to his chest and the bed sheets with it. "Why now?" He asked onto the thin air, cupping his face in his hands and trying to make his heartbeat return to normal. That dream had not visited him in 3 years; he had not expected it to be so sudden, not to mention much more intense than it had ever been before. His skin felt like a million spiders were creeping on him, dragging a cold dagger along his spine. It was punishment, he was sure. Either from the gods or from the woman herself. It was true he never stopped feeling guilty for what happened in that chamber, but it was much more horrendous when he had to relive it. When he had to see it from the exact point of view he had during the act, but having consciousness that it was wrong and that he needed to stop with no ability to physically control the body that kept on pounding the helpless woman.

"I'm sorry" he said again in a whisper, as if it would stop the torment that is currently running through him. As if the woman could possibly hear it and do something to stop the dreams from haunting him. Why, he does not even know where she is or if she lives, and it’s not as if he'd had the face to ever look her in the eye anyway. If this was a curse she placed on him, he mightily well deserves it. And if it was a sanction by the heavens, well, even she wouldn't be able to stop it.

His breaths finally returning to their regular pace, he focused his gaze on the grandfather clock, slightly shivering as he noted that it was only a little past the witching hour. Well, he was awake now, he thought. He might as well grade papers.

 

After four years of magical education, one would expect that students already know the difference between the blood moon shrub and bloodroot. While the names can be quite misleading, blood root does not pertain to the root of the blood moon plant but is actually from a small shrub native to the orient, and was only dubbed so due to its colour resembling blood. The blood moon shrub on the other hand, is native to the cold and wet western part of Europe, and has white flowers that only turn red and can only be used for potion-making on the eve of the blood moon, which occurs exactly every 32 years. Bloodmoon shrub is is mostly used for especially strong pain relievers due to its analgesic properties while blood root is used for poisons; its toxins are as powerful as rattlesnake venom and can kill in as fast as 10 seconds after ingestion.

'Lack of basic knowledge of well-known plants used in potion making can only be attained by a complete and utter idiot. The 'facts' you have pertained to have obviously not been checked and were only written for the sake of lengthening of a paper. Do not expect to be accepted into my class after your OWLs.' Severus scribbled a large 'D' in red ink, slamming the parchment among the 'Finished pile' with a long, frustrated sigh. To think that it was written by a Ravenclaw; the brat had no chances in passing the OWL for sure.

He massaged his temples gently, finally feeling the strain of a not-so-restful sleep combined with two hours' worth of grading dunderheads' piece of trash. The hot bath he took prior only helped as much to calm him down, and the 'busy work' only managed to shift his focus into something that's just as taxing. It also certainly does not do good that he hasn't had any caffeine yet, and breakfast is yet to be served in an hour's time.  
Sighing, he was about to take another paper from the stack, had a bright thing not burned just over his shoulder He had almost shot a spell in surprise, and was terribly glad he didn't, as he came face to face with a giant bird of colorful feathers and proud demeanor. It's eyes pierced through him as if it was reading his soul, and chirping with a melodious voice, drew his attention to a small note attached to one of its talons. Aware of who the sender is he promptly took the paper, not bothering to thank or even spare a second glance toward the bird. It wasn't as if he needed to anyway; it promptly burned once again, leaving only a trail of ashes on top of his tome of 'Powerful Potions and Poisons of the 15th Century'. It's now probably sleeping comfortably in its perch in the Headmaster's office, catching on some rest until the Headmaster needs to dispatch another message. Grudgingly, Severus opened up the note, took one look at it, and scowled before getting his cloak and stomping out of the room.

His feet took him to the gargoyle without being aware of it, stopping only momentarily to glare at Filch's cat and give a nod towards the Bloody Baron. It was a blessing he had not encountered the poltergeist; he was sure to be upset just by the sight of it, making his mood worse, and then he wouldn't be able to sto himself from firing a curse or two. It was probably wreaking havoc somewhere else, which is fine for Severus as long as he won't be the one to clean the mess.

"Lemon drops", he nearly shouted at the stone lions, impatient to know what was so important that the Headmaster required his presence so early in the morning. He climbed up the stairs and took a moment to compose himself, knowing full well Albus would immediately be able to sense his emotions whether Severus wishes to or not. The last thing Severus needs right now is for someone to go poking into his own business, thank you.

To his surprise, the door opened even before he could get his hands to the knob, revealing a jolly old man in bright blue peacock robes. His long gray beard reached to as far as his knees, peering over Severus with twinkling eyes behind glittering half-moon spectacles. "Oh! Come in, my boy! Come in! I was quite worried you were still asleep!", the old man smiled. "Albus," he returned formally, barely refraining from shielding his eyes against the outrageous colors. "Your bird burning beside my nightstand would surely have woken me anyway", he shrugged as he strode into the room.

The office is the same as ever before, never really changed since the day Albus took the position. What with the old books in the old shelfs remaining orderly and free of dirt, and the unusually bright colored couches that were splattered across the room, it feels just as if he was a student again, and the war and all the heinous things never really happened. The design makes the eyes sore, surely, but it does give a sense of comfort and security. The former headmasters' and headmistress' portraits remain at their places, asleep, or at least they're pretending to be. The phoenix, as he correctly surmised, is off slumbering in its golden perch, only sparing a few seconds to look at him and determine whether he brings danger.

"What do you require of me?" He went straight to the point, eager for a job that will distract him of the early morning's events and excuse him from grading his papers. He tried not to let it show, of course, giving the old man the glare that he uses against students who especially get on his nerves. "Sit down first, Severus" the old wizard insisted, and offered him lemon drops which he promptly refused to take. The tea, however, he conceded to - he's going to need caffeine if he's going to survive this meeting - and it's not as if could refuse when the sugar pot basically added two lumps

"I am very sorry for having sent for you this early, my boy" Albus began just as Severus took his first sip. "Indeed, if I could do this myself or have anyone else that could, I would not wish you to bother you, but I'm afraid you are the only one suitable for the job."

Severus raised an eyebrow at this, knowing full well that Albus is bluffing. It simply meant that the task was dangerous, and there was no one as indispensable as he that the old fool would be comfortable enough to send through it. He had no choice, though. He owes this man his life and his job, and if he wants something done, Severus will not be able to find any other way than to just do it. "Just get straight to the point, Albus."

Albus simply stood up, smiling, rummaging for something in his drawers which, to Severus' surprise, are filled with papers stacked disorderly. "Ah, here it is!" he said at length, producing a brown parcel and handing it to Severus. Inside was a long silver dress robe, with silver and gold intricately carved at the collars and the sleeves. The cloth was of silk and glides smoothly through the skin, and seems something of the type that a Lord would wear to represent his House in a formal gathering.

"What am I to do with this?" he turned to Albus, a look of shock and disbelief slightly etched on his face.

"You remember, of course, my announcement to the staff last month?"

"The one about the Philosopher's stone, the new prospective teacher for Defense against the dark arts, or the poltergeist?" Seveurs countered. "You do make plenty of announcements each week I can hardly remember."

"The one about the exchange program" Albus answered, unfazed.

Severus lifted his brown in confusion, realization belatedly dawning on his mind. "You mean the program Ms. Selwyn qualified for? The apprenticeship abroad."

"An apprenticeship in the Island of the Philippines to be exact," Albus nodded. "I asked the teachers for nominations or recommendations due to the limited slots. We arrived at a final list of a gentleman and 11 women, in which Ms. Selwyn is included. In return the Philippine high mage council will select 12 distinct students from their regions to come and study in Hogwarts."

"And this information is relevant to me how?"

"Ah, well" Albus gave him a grin which could almost be called sheepish. "You see I have made an appointment today with the High mages, as I have accepted their invitation for, how do we call it, something that is equivalent to the British tea party." "Without the tea of course" he added when Severus gave him a look of confusion. "Unfortunately, I am tied here due to other, most certainly boring Headmaster duties, not to mention that the board of governors also prompted a meeting today, to check on the school grounds and staff and whatnot."

"Not them again" Severus rolled his eyes. He never quite liked the group, always meddling into Hogwarts' business. It was as if they never trusted Albus could run a school, and that's saying something about their distrust at the former Chief of the Wizengamot. Simply hearing about the 'staff inspection' makes him want to grit his teeth, he has enough to worry about without them always questioning his loyalty and his credibility in teaching. If whatever Albus wants him to do can get him out of the board's grasp, then he might as well give in to it.

"You still haven't told me what was required of me, Albus. Nor what this -" he held up the dress robe - "has anything to do with me."

"Why, is it not yet obvious, dear boy? You must take my place to the gathering. Minerva is currently busy delivering the letters to the homes of our Muggleborn students, while Pomona is out of the country for some sort of seminar regarding poisonous plants. Flitwick is currently on vacation, I'm afraid, and you're the only one I can trust with a job so important. The dress robe, of course, is to make you look presentable. You'd be dining with ladies of high prestige, and you'd look like a horrible crow bringing news of illness if you were to go in what you're wearing."

Severus looked down on his respectable potion robes.They were durable alright, woven with protection spells and resistant to fire, simply and absolutely perfect for potion brewing. It is not the best for a gathering though, he'd have to give it to Albus for that. "It's not as if they tolerate black in any case," Albus continued. "Black is too morose and formal, they only use that for mourning of the dead and nothing more. They won't let you get away with it at any case, you might end up with something more colorful, such as red or-" he looked at Severus from the corner of his eye - "even a bright canary yellow."

Severus fought hard not to shiver at the thought. Severus Snape, the most feared Potions Professor in Hogwarts and a proud member of Slytherin House, wearing the bright happy colors of Hufflepuff! Salazar would probably wake from his grave and give him a mighty slap. His fingers instinctively tightened around the silver cloth, and Albus chuckled as he noticed Severus' annoyance at the insinuation.

"So let me get this straight -" he stared at the jolly old man with dead eye "I am to take your place for this gathering and socialize in your place?" Albus nodded sagely, handing 12 pieces of fine parchment envelopes to the ill-tempered Potions Professor. "It would be a good time to give these as well, as I have been informed that they have already chosen their talented 12." Severus took these nimbly, going on through each of them and flatly stating that the address has not yet been written. "Nor is the name of the receiver, Albus. The only thing written here is the name of Hogwarts."

"The name of the bearers is to be a secret I'm afraid. But rest assured the high mages will see to it that the letters reach those they intend to send to the program. The letters are enchanted to display the name once it reaches the intended recipient, so you need not worry about any mix up."

"How do I get there, exactly, and what time is this gathering?" he asked as a final thought.

At this Albus simply smiled, pulling out a handcrafted sort of sigil made out of wood and decorated with colorful gemstones. "The muggles call this a dreamcatcher, but today it only serves as some sort of Portkey. The gathering starts at 4 in the afternoon, but Philippines being ahead of us by eight hours, it should already be around 2 pm in there. The travel time may take an hour, considering its on the other side of the world, so you have just as much time to fix yourself before taking the portal. You'll arrive at a port, the ones where ships land to deliver cargo, where a woman in blue dress will welcome you. All you have to do then is follow her, and you'll arrive just in time for the start of the gathering."

Severus took the 'dreamcatcher', swearing under his breath that he has never seen anything that ridiculous in his life. "What if there are a lot of women in blue?"

"My dear Severus, it would be terribly easy to spot her I assure you. Philippine mages simply look different from the other women. Her grace and magical signature will be sure to draw your eyes to her, she'll be the first thing you see when you arrive in that port." Severus looked skeptical, but nodded all the same. It was obviously one of Albus' attempts to get him 'someone to marry' but he certainly doesn't plan on doing anything of that kind, thank you.

"Oh, and two more things Severus." The headmaster exclaimed just as Severus was walking out the door. "When you're ready to go, simply tap your wand on that dreamcatcher and say 'Siquijor' but be sure to say it clearly. You wouldn't want to accidentally end up in Batangas.Well, at least that's what I remember Celina told me."

"Si-kwi-hor?" If that was what it’s supposed to sound like, how on Earth does one mistake that for the other name?

"Si-kee-hoar, my dear Severus. Si-kee-hoar".

"See-kee-hoar" Severus repeated. It still feels wrong on his tongue, but at least the word seems closer to the right sound. He tried to say it three more times, to the satisfaction of Albus, who said that he couldn't possibly land on the wrong place anymore. "And what was the other last thing?" he tapped his foot impatiently, eager to get the headmaster out of his sight.

"Oh, you just might want to tie your hair, that's all. I'm afraid your current hairstyle won't suit the dress robe."

Gritting his teeth, Severus spun on his heels, never having been gladder to get out of the stuffy room.

Back in his chambers he stacked away the papers, thankful at the very least for the excuse not to face those yet. He also put away the glasses, returned the books to their respective places on the shelf and fixed the bed that was eagerly calling for his attention. He might be on a hurry to do some commissioned job, but he sure as hell ain't a slacker to just leave his stuff in disarray in his absence. Who even knows how long he'd be gone. If they were as like as how Albus painted them to be, he might as well be dining with fairies. And those creatures are known for holding people hostage with various feasts for days on end. Dear god, I hope not, he thought, and for the love of Lily let them not be veelas. That would be the last race he'd be willing to welcome, not quite comfortable with the idea of making a fool of himself again.

With his office and chambers tidied he reached out again for the brown parcel, noting that it, too, were woven with protective enchantments. There was also a thin, silver band, probably to tie his hair with as Albus suggested. He slipped off of his potions robes for the silk one, its smooth texture gliding soothingly over his ragged skin. It looked okay on him, made him look at least younger and a bit livelier than he usually is. It must have been woven with a happy charm, he thought, which is for the best as you might never know what annoying situation you could end up in.

Making sure the letters were safely packed in a leather bag, he headed outside of the castle with the dreamcatcher in hand. Hogwarts' wards would surely prevent him from using the portkey, and to try otherwise would certainly be fatal. He was almost at the outside borders when something bright caught his eye - the headmaster, peering from the window of his tower and waving him goodbye. Pathetic, he thought, but gave a nod in his direction just for the sake of courtesy. Taking deep breaths, he pointed his wand at the sigil.

He sighed. “Well, here goes nothing.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a newly anointed mage and head of a platoon, there is only so much Diana could do before she finally gets to her breaking point. What with being thrown into a completely new environment with strange people and strange laws — not to mention having to train 5 talented but wild, young ladies and keeping up with her own training — going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a 7-year exchange program doesn’t seem like such a good thing after all. Add to that the crazy things that’s been going on around the castle, the quest she had been given and the secrets she’s keeping… will she be able to hold it all without harming others nor herself?
> 
> East mets West AU with secrets and friendships and lots of magic!

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

Severus ached in many different places, his heart beating rapidly and leg muscles cramping as if he had been running forever. That wasn't necessarily true - it had probably only been two hours - but the sprain on his left ankle and the gash around his eye definitely didn't make things easier. He limped across the forest, trying to avoid tripping on the many twigs and branches. A snarl around the corner made him hope animals don't get attracted to his openly spilling blood, and was relieved to see it was only a small, white bunny.

"God, I'll kill Albus once I finish this business" he whispered under his breath. The old man made a fool of him, giving him the wrong name to say in front of the sigil. "Siquijor my ass", that was probably the thing that he was not supposed to say, the dangerous place, that no man would be sane enough to traverse, especially by himself.

The woman in yellow robes told him as much, before pushing him towards another woman, who then took him to a place which they called Batangas. She left as soon as she set him down, sending nothing else in his direction but a sympathetic gaze and a nod that closely resembles an apology. She probably returned to help the others, which wouldn't be necessary in the first place, if only his headmaster wasn't so stupid as to send him to that place.

Briefly, he wondered if Albus planned this assasination attempt all along. He quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that Albus believes in Voldemort's return and that he'd still need Severus to spy for The Order. Besides, Albus won't go to all the trouble just to kill someone like him. The only thing Albus would need to do is to retract his statement about Severus' innocence in the first world war, and the Dementors would be at his heels, ready to give him that fatal kiss. The girls wouldn't have saved him either, probably left him to be devoured by those terrifying cannibals.

Resting his body on a flat piece of rock, he closed his eyes, barely believing how closely he came to death. He never had to suffer something so gruesome since the days when he got on the wrong end of the Dark Lord's less-than-jovial mood, much more in the hands of women - horrible amd powerful women endowed with strong, dark magic.

It was definitely nothing like the reception Albus made him expect to receive . There were no ships, nor cargos, nor radiant women wearing a blue dress and a winning smile. Instead, the only thing that greeted him upon arriving were a bunch of old and gnarled trees, their leaves drawing shadows that made you think of doom and death. There was no sun, despite the fact that it was a tropical country, and for a moment he thought he had somehow mispronounced the word and gotten at some isolated place no man knows about.

He was beginning to apparate to Hogwarts when a woman came out of the shadows, staring at him with wide eyes and a voluptuous smirk playing across her lips. "Who are you, and what brings you here in Siquijor?" Her voice drifted out melodically, something that made him sway on his feet and momentarily forget who he was and what he's doing there. "I am a messenger from Britain" he answered, vaguely registering the sharp teeth protruding from the corners of her mouth, and the mass of other beautiful women springing out from the shadows.

The next thing he knew he was hanging by a rope over a big, boiling pot, a whole coven of hags watching over his squirming body. He tried to feel for his wand, hoping the creatures have not been smart enough to get rid of it. It was intact under his sleeves, alright. But the heat of the pot made his head swim badly, and it’s not as if he actually knows what spell would keep these creatures at bay. His hands weren't necessarily free either, so he can't even throw one of the more useful spells that require complicated wand waving.To make any other spell that would not unbound him would probably not be the best thing; it will only alert them to the existence of his wand and then- well he'd rather not really think about it. He tried to picture Hogwarts instead, or any other safe place he could think of, but the vision was foggy and there was no way he could apparate without a clear destination.

He watched as the coven gathered around him, speaking in some native tongue he has no way of understanding. One of them was pointing at him, shaking her head, while the others seemed to be urging her, and signaled the one holding the ropes. There was another woman-hag chopping carrots in a corner, and another one slicing meat sat just next to her. Are they debating on whether to eat me? Severus shuddered. Dear god, no.

The next few things happened in a flash - beams of bright light suddenly appeared, followed by the piercing screams of the women-hags echoing through the air. There were spears flying here and there, blood splattering on every tree amd every shrub, while Severus' life line was slowly being descended into the boiling pot. The fringes of his hair have been burned off by the steam. Only an inch more and his head would be thoroughly dunked and cooked. A force jumped on him from his right, throwing him high and freeing him but also making him skid across the muddy forest floor. One or two of the bones on his back let a loud crack at the impact, just as one of the woman-hags started to charge on them. The girl - or was she a woman already? - posed in front of him with a spear, but not before the hag had clawed deep into his right cheek. With one hard blow the girl cut off the woman-hag's head clean off of her shoulders, panting for breath as blood scattered all around the headless body.

"Are you dumb? What brings you to this place?" Severus stood silent, not really comprehending the full situation. "You could have been killed! How you even got past us, we ain't sure, but you're not supposed to be here."

"Take him Anita" she called to one of the other girls. "To Batangas, and make sure the folks don't see you."

They left behind a flurry of havoc and blood, girls in bright dresses toe-to-toe with the woman-hags. The next thing he remembers is flying above the sea, for how long he knows not, save that it felt like a million years.

Severus opened his eyes when he heard a twig break in the distance, sitting up and immediately regretting it as a sharp pang of pain reverberated through his leg. Slowly, he stood to peer around the corners of leaves, and saw two little girls in what seems to be white sleeping gowns. He instinctively tightened his grip on the wand, not willing to be deceived a second time. They may be another type of demon, this time posed as children.

Their faces weren't much visible under the dim moonlight, but the they seemed to be arguing - the smaller one putting her hands on her hips as the taller one just shrugs and walks away. "La lengua translatis" he whispered, making a small L with his wand. He'd lose his mind if he was forced to listen to one more unknown conversation. And besides, this way he could gain information about where he is and where exactly he needs to go.

"-we'd both be in big trouble!" the younger one was saying

"Then go back to bed and sleep. Pretend you never saw me sneaking out, I never asked you to come."

"But the last time-"

"I'm aware of what happened last time. I am now in full possession of my faculties and all I wish to do is brew. Please, Cassie."

She sounded tired, way exhausted than what a child should be, but she's still forcing her will to brew. If he was in a position to tell her off, he would have; children should only brew under adult supervision. But as it is, he is a foreigner here, and they'd probably attack him had he dared to make himself known.

"Fine." The younger one sighed. "Just go to bed before sunrise, training still starts at half-past five."

He made a move to follow the younger, surmising she was returning to some sort of shelter, and if she was a normal witch, then there might be people there to help him. Unfortunately for him, the twig beneath his feet alerted the two children, and the younger one immediately backed up towards the other. The elder girl looked around as if scanning for prey, and a shock of wave slowly rumbled through the surface of the earth. Severus made it a point to levitate himself, barely missing the sharp glare the elder girl threw at his direction. She sent another wave, and thinking he had been caught, Severus readied himself to either fight, or calmly surrender if they asked him to.

"It must be just an animal" she stated to his surprise. "I thought there was something there but it could have bounded off already."

"Let's still build a shield, shall we?" the younger girl squeaked, to which the elder girl gave a nod. A bright yellow force field materialized around them, cutting off his spell and obscuring them from any of his attempts to communicate. The younger girl made some sort of bed among the grass, while the elder one proceeded to take out some cauldrons, vials, and a black leather bag he could only guess to be full of ingredients.

To be honest, she looks no older than nine, but the way she prepares the cauldron and chops her ingredients were significantly better than done by those present in his NEWT class. He stares at it quite mesmerized, noting that she never once took her eyes away from the potion, as if it was her only world and it would crumble if she does. She prepares three batches at a time, completing a total of 5 cycles.Several vials, big and small, have been neatly arranged by her feet, before being stacked away in the leather bag once she's finished everything. She could be a potions mistress, what with her concentration and her obviously large span of spare magic.

Roosters started to crow when she finally began to pack her things. With the shield dismantled and his spell in working again, he turned just in time to see her shake the younger girl awake.

"Come on, Cassie. Let's get back to bed."

Severus blinked his eyes hard as he tried to process exactly what he's just witnessed. That was a young child, brewing as proficiently, if not more, than the seventh years in his class. She made five different potions, with three cauldrons simultaneously brewing for each - making it so that she brewed 15 cauldrons of potions in all. That's 15 times than the average student is expected to be able to brew in a night, and three more than the average number of cauldron a potions master can accomplish. Severus himself can accomplish 16 in a night, only one more than what she demonstrated. She probably could have done more if she wished to, considering she didn't look any more tired than she was when she began the brewing session. The fact that each of her potions took on lovely bold colors also says a lot about the strength of her magic - this is probably a child people knew not to mess with. Then again, it's possible it wasn't a child. Asian countries do tend to be a lot shorter than their western counterparts.

Shrugging it off as his head started to pound again, he started trudging in the direction they took, now much more sure that they were most likely normal people and more than ready to accept help, and possibly some medication.


End file.
